Lost Within Myself
by Ayztis
Summary: Standing in the blinding spotlight of a rising tennis professional, Echizen Keira realized something drastically missing from her life. And she was willing to sacrifice everything to find out what it was. No Pairings, yet, OC.
1. Chapter 1: A Brother's Pride

_**Author's Notes**_

_This is my very first fanfic, and my first serious attempt to finish a story I started. I love Tenipuri. It was the potential of each character in the series that inspired me to write this. I hope it isn't too dry, reviews and constructive criticism is more than welcomed. Flames will be ignored. I do need someone to beta-read my work, so if anyone is interested, please let me know. _

_I've tried my best to keep the characters true to their given personalities, but I also have taken liberties with them to change as they are still teenagers, and time and experience does take its toll. Just like when Momoshiro's skills as a crafty tennis player appear in the Hyotei match. It's based of the manga and anime storylines. I will also be borrowing characters from other anime series such as Hikaru no Go and Bleach. _

_**Disclaimer: All TeniPuri characters belong to Konomi Takeshi. HnG characters to Hotta Yumi. Bleach characters to Kubo Tite.**_

_**Keira is a product of my imagination. TeniPuri could have a few female leads in its story.**_

_**This is for Cowboy, who listened patiently to hours on hours of my senseless ruminations as I was finally piecing this story together and getting enough guts to post it.**_

Pairings? Maybe later, they happened to be 12-14 years of age. Hmm…

* * *

**Lost Within Myself**

_Standing in the blinding spotlight of a rising tennis professional, Echizen Keira realized something drastically missing from her life. And she was willing to sacrifice everything to find out what it was.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**A Brother's Pride**

Tennis runs in the blood of the Echizen family, or so they could say. It might be premature to make such an assumption since it seems to be existent in only two generations. Hardly what would be deemed a _blood line_. However, Echizen Nanjirou possessed a certain aura that might as well be hereditary. His son Ryoma was a perfect example. The boy had the talent for tennis, it flowed in his veins. Ryoma believed his potential will remain untapped if he does not defeat the legendary tennis professional Samurai Nanjirou in his own game evenly. Tennis wasn't the only thing Ryoma was good at, but he felt it in his bones, in his very blood and soul. For him, tennis was in his genes.

Echizen Nanjirou's daughter, Keira was a different story all together. Two years older than Ryoma, and six inches taller (15 centimeters according to the metric system), she favored Nanjirou in looks more so than her brother. Ryoma had their mother's fair skin, and her delicate bone structure. Keira inherited her father's athletic build and tanned much more easily than the fairer Ryoma. She had the same playful smile as their father, with a dimple on the left corner of her mouth. However, unlike her brash brother, who had trained primarily under Nanjirou, Keira trained at a tennis school. Of course, her father taught her until she was old enough to enroll in a tennis school and he left a distinctive imprint of his playing style on hers. Keira believed she excelled in tennis because of hard work, dedicated training, and her father's persistence. To her it was not hereditary.

Ryoma and Keira shared the same intense golden eyes which they inherited from their father. Both had their mother's quiet nature. Rinko Echizen was the embodiment of tolerance and patience. For some odd reason or another, her children could not fathom, she loved the unruly, and slightly perverted monk that claimed to be their father. As much as Ryoma and Keira didn't understand, they knew that the love between their parents was true.

Ryoma and Keira were as close as two siblings could possibly be. However, at the moment, there were thousands of miles apart.

* * *

It was close to six when Ryoma finally opened the front gate to his house. He didn't want to admit it, but he was tired. However, it wasn't from tennis. Two of his senpais, the broomhead Momoshiro Takeshi and the chatterbox Kikumaru Eiji wanted to treat the youngest member of the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club Regulars. It was a trying afternoon for Ryoma. What made it worse was that Horio, who is also his classmate, had decided to tag along. He kept going on and on about his measly two years of tennis experience. The other two were fun enough to hang out with, at least they didn't have grating voices.

"Tadaima," Ryoma said monotonously as he kicked off his shoes at the entrance way.

He could smell that dinner was almost ready, and was startled by the excited leap in his stomach. Momoshiro-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai treated the first year regular to four cheeseburgers and ice cream just an hour ago.

Nanako came around the corner. She was his cousin from his mother's side and was staying with them as she studied nursing at a nearby university.

"Okaeri, Ryoma,' she greeted with a smile. "Dinner's almost ready."

Ryoma nodded before trudging upstairs to his room. He change and turned on the television. Switching to the tennis channel, he was relieved that they were replaying the match he wanted to watch. Ryoma knew it was aired earlier that day, but there was no way his mother would let him stay home and miss school, just to watch a tennis match.

It was the round before the quarterfinals and the twelfth seeded Shirley McGregor from America was playing an unseeded Japanese player. Ryoma grinned and turned up the volume a bit. Karupin padded into the room and silently leapt onto the convenient 'basket' of his master's crossed legs. Unblinking blue eyes turned to the TV. Karupin mewed.

Ryoma rested his back against his bed, and began stroking Karupin behind the ears. Looking down at his beautiful Himalayan cat, "Yep, your mama is about to play."

Karupin's 'mama' appeared on the screen.

"_In an amazing display of determination and skill, Keira Echizen is definitely setting a record as the youngest player to go for a professional title,"_ the sports commentator said in English. The Tennis channel was an American station, and the signal was feeded via satellite. _"What do you think, Mary?"_

The female commentator nodded in reply. _"Keira Echizen certainly surprised us all. She made it to the quarterfinals at Indian Wells (1) earlier this month and lost against Mary Sharpley, the champion of that tourney. She's playing exceptionally at this year's Nasdaq-100 (2). With a 6-0 6-3 win against 27th ranked Dmitrov during the last round, she faces 12th seed McGregor with confidence."_

Ryoma didn't know the results her sixth round match, and he avoided Nanjirou so he wouldn't spoil it for him. He wanted to watch her play and win for himself. She stood there in her favorite white tennis dress, her hair tied high on her head, a head band encircling her brow. She had won the toss and choose the side facing the sun first giving McGregor the serve. Ryoma knew his sister had near perfect vision, and by choosing the sun facing side first, she expected that this match was going to be long and drawn out. She wanted to adjust her eyes to the bright light.

The first serve, a sharp angle that was aimed for the sideline.

Keira had anticipated it, returned the ball with a running forearm. The ball sailed diagonally over the net going cross court.

"_That was a stunning buggy whip service return shot by Echizen!"_ the male commentator exclaimed.

"_Love-15."_

Shirley McGregor looked irritated by the ace return, Ryoma thought. She was a tall American, maybe ten inches over five feet, but on the slender side. Dark short hair held back by an elastic headband, she wore dangling earrings which Ryoma didn't approve of. His sister never wore jewelry on the courts.

The first set lasted a little less than half an hour in favor of Keira.

"Ryoma," his heard his mother's voice from downstairs. "Dinner's ready. You can eat in the living room. Your father hasn't watch Keira's match either."

Ryoma sighed. His mother wasn't going to allow him to eat upstairs, or even eat dinner later. He picked up the sleeping Karupin. The cat opened his eyes once as Ryoma settled him on his bed and promptly went back to sleep.

Nanjirou was already eating his dinner, already watching Keira's game on the flatscreen in the living room.

"Hoi, _shounen _(3), hurry up and get your food. Jo-chan's second set is about to start," he told his son as Ryoma passed by on his way to the kitchen.

Ryoma didn't respond to that, it was obvious he was also going to bring his food to the living room. When he got into the kitchen, Nanako handed him a plate with rice already ladled with his mom's delicious chicken curry dish. He thanked his cousin, grabbed eating utensils and a glass of water and settled himself at the coffee table in front of the TV, next to his father.

Father and son didn't say anything as they ate, eyes intent on the screen.

"_McGregor and Echizen's match will be decided in a third set."_

"_That fourteen year old Echizen is showing amazing tenacity in lasting strong in this match against 3 year veteran McGregor. Did you see the serves on that girl? The fastest serve clocked at 110 mph. Amazing. Where is her power coming from?"_

Nanjirou smirked. "From me," he said, before laughing. He slung an arm around his son. "Ne, shounen?"

Ryoma just leaned away from him and made a 'tchaa' with his tongue, and Nanjirou just laughed some more.

"_Keira Echizen made her professional debut at this year's Indian Wells. She trains at the San Diego Balboa Tennis Club (4) under the tutelage of former five-time US Open Champion Victor Krueger (5)."_ The camera focused on an aging Caucasian man sitting in the VIP seating behind Keira's bench.

"He's not that impressive," Nanjirou scoffed.

Rinko chuckled at her husband's defensiveness. "Your daughter is leveling it out with professionals younger than you did, dear," she pointed out.

"That's because tennis runs in her blood which she inherited from me."

Ryoma ignored his father's remark, though he couldn't argue against it. His own tennis abilities felt as natural to him as walking, and must be the same for his older sister. In a few years, he may find himself in the world that Keira was breaking into.

"_Other than a few local tournaments, Echizen Keira has never competed in a nationally ranked competition. To do so well in her professional debut (6) is outstanding. And she's handling herself very confidently on the courts."_

Keira Echizen was leaning against the bench, a towel over her face, head facing up. She breathed evenly and in slow breaths, and rested her protesting muscles. Keira wasn't an excitable girl, although she had a nasty temper when provoked, it was hardly ever provoked. Ryoma loved watching her play and loved playing against her. He was sad when she wasn't going to be with them in Japan, but not disappointed because she will be playing professional tennis. He missed her, but seeing her on the television, golden eyes confident, alert, and unfazing, Ryoma never felt as proud of her as he did that moment.

The third set reached a tie breaker. And the score was tied at 13-13

"_Echizen Ad-In!"_ the tennis umpire shouted when Keira executed a skillful drop volley to McGregor's fast drive over the net.

It was Keira's serve. And this time, she pulled a serve she didn't use at all during her match against McGregor. A serve that she learned from her father.

The ball flew over the net and landed in front of McGregor who was in position to hit it with her forearm. However when the ball bounced, instead of sailing to McGregor's right, it flew straight to her face. The American had no time to bring her racket up in response and jumped aside to avoid being hit with the ball.

The audience was silent for a moment and the caller stood up from his high chair_. "Set and Match, Echizen Keira 2 sets to 1."_

The crowd was cheering madly. Keira lowered her racket, her golden eyes, the same exact shade of Ryoma's own, were wide as she realized that she was advancing to the quarterfinals and she just defeated a top seeded player.

"Jo-chan (7) used the Twist Swerve!" Nanjirou exclaimed gleefully. "I bet you that American didn't see it coming. Keira kept it until the moment she needed to use it. Smart girl!"

Ryoma couldn't hear the words that McGregor said to Keira when they shook hands at the net, but from his sister's smile whatever it was pleased her. They shook hands with the chair umpire. Keira didn't make any outward exclamations of her victory, but the glowing look in her eyes and the deepening of the dimple on beside her lip indicated she was pleased with the turnout.

* * *

Around ten-fifteen the phone of the Echizen household rang. Ryoma heard his mom pick up the phone downstairs. He idly wondered if it was his sister. However, it couldn't be. It would be around 5am in Miami. Keira was particular about her sleeping, and would never waste a precious sleeping moment. They also had that in common. The sounds from downstairs indicated that his mother went inside her study downstairs. While unusual, sometimes Rinko Echizen received client calls late at night.

With his last thoughts on his sister's welfare, Ryoma fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

_End Chapter One.

* * *

_

(1) Pacific Life Open held at Indian Wells, California. The first of the ATP Masters Series Tournament. Usually held in late February to early March.

(2) Nasdaq-100, held in Miami, Florida. The second tennis open in the ATP Masters Series Tournament. Held in late March to early April

(3) Shounen, Japanese, casual form for "boy." Nanjirou sometimes refers to Ryoma as shounen.

(4) A prestigious tennis club in San Diego, California. I think in the TeniPuri plotline, the Echizens were originally from New York? I really don't know. The house they showed in episode 129 in the anime series looked like one you would see in Southern California. So I choose San Diego. Great community, great weather, tennis all year round. What better place for Ryoma and Keira to grow up?

(5) Victor Krueger is completely fictional. He serves as Keira's coach in this story. I should also mention that Shirley McGregor is also fictional.

(6) There is a qualification tournament held in February for those interested in competing in the ATP Master's series. Many professionals make their debut into the tennis world this way.

(7) Jo-chan, cutesy, affectionate form of Shoujo, meaning "girl." Nanjirou's pet name for Keira.


	2. Chapter 2: Echoes and Rumors

_**Author's Notes**_

_Almost a year later I return to this forgotten story. I woke up one morning to find Ryoma leaning over me, arms crossed, his gaze demanding me I start working on this again. I apologize to those who have left me the kindest and most encouraging reviews. So here, my friends, is chapter 2. _

**Lost Within Myself**

_Standing in the blinding spotlight of a rising tennis professional, Echizen Keira realized something drastically missing from her life. And she was willing to sacrifice everything to find out what it was. _

" ' …' " indicates spoken English (or any foreign language that may come up)

…

…

**Chapter 2**

**Echoes and Rumors**

" 'This is a pen,' " Iwamoto-sensei (1) repeated for the third time that day. He was the English teacher of the first year students at Seishun Gakuen Middle School (2). He was in his forties, with a short full-beard and dark brown hair. The teacher pointed at a pencil of a student that sat in the front. " 'That is a _penshaaru_ (3).' "

The 1st year students of class 2 repeated the phrases uttered by Iwamoto-sensei faithfully.

"Does anyone know how to spell _penshaaru_ in English?" Iwamoto-sensei asked the class.

Several students raised their hands and Ryoma wasn't one of them. Of course, he knew how to spell _penshaaru_ in English. He had read the entire English textbook assigned to his class from cover-to-cover over the last weekend. Resting his head on a propped hand, his honey-colored eyes wandered to the window.

_A bit hot to play tennis,_ he noted to himself. Hardly a breeze shuffled through the green foliage of trees that stood nearby the building. "I wonder how hot it is in Miami?" Ryoma wondered softly to himself.

"Echizen-kun, did you want to say something?"

Ryoma didn't hear the English teacher. He continued to contemplate the weather conditions elsewhere in the world. A soft elbow nudged his side and Ryoma was forced to grant Horio Satoshi a slightly peeved but inquiring look.

Horio pointed at Iwamoto-sensei.

Ryoma stood up slowly. He dipped his head slightly in apology. "Ah, _gomenasai_ (4), _Sensei. Hai_?"

The English teacher leaned his folded arms on the podium he stood behind. "You were talking while Kanada-kun was spelling _penshaaru_. What was so important that you had to interrupt the class?" A speculative look cross the teacher's face. "And answer in English."

Everyone's eyes locked onto Echizen Ryoma. Several of them exchanged glances that clearly stated, _that's so wrong. He has to speak in English! We're just first years._

Horio was terrified for Ryoma and when his classmate didn't respond right away, he reached for his English dictionary determined to help his classmate out. However, when Horio opened his dictionary, he didn't understand any of the words either, much less how to form a coherent sentence.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Ryoma asked, surprise clearly on his face. "In English… _eeto…_(5)" The first year smirked.

Horio knew that smirk.

" 'I was just wondering if the weather in Miami, Florida was good tennis weather.' " Ryoma's English was perfectly unaccented and cohesive.

The classroom became silent and still. Shocked expressions covered the faces of Ryoma's classmates. Iwamoto-sensei's elbow's slipped off the podium as he was leaning forward with bizarre surprise. He caught himself from falling and leveled a serious gaze at the carefully blasé gaze of the first year who just spoke.

"Are you fluent in English?" Ryoma found it ironic the teacher didn't phrase his question in English.

" 'My mother is fluent in English and taught me when I was younger,' " he replied.

Iwamoto-sensei stared at Ryoma a few more seconds before allowing him to sit down. When Ryoma didn't take his seat, the teacher asked him what he wanted.

"May I use the restroom?" he asked politely.

The teacher waved him out of the room as he opened the English text again. As Ryoma stepped out, " 'This is a pen' " echoed behind him.

…

Ryoma really didn't need to use the restroom. He was just tired of listening to a chant about a particular pen. Instead, he decided to walk idly around the 2nd floor that his homeroom was on.

He found himself on the open walkway that connected the main building with the building the 2nd years were in. The view was of benches, gardens and trees. _Pretty,_ Ryoma thought. He could make out the cafeteria and idly wondered if it was open at the moment for a light snack. On the opposite end of the complex, along the pathway that lead to the tennis courts, Ryoma spotted three figures walking. The stout bald man with the thick black-rimmed glasses and the plaid brown suit could only be Seigaku's Headmaster, Ishikawa Hiroyuki. He was a strict man with a pleasant personality and seemed to genuinely care for his students. Ishikawa-sensei also taught World History. Two women walk on the Headmaster's opposite side. Ryoma couldn't make out their faces, even with his sharp vision. The taller woman wore a simple dress of modest hues. The other woman was wearing a cream colored suit.

_Okaa-chan was wearing cream today._ Ryoma smiled slightly the sudden thought he had. But he reasoned it couldn't be his mother. Echizen Rinko had no reason to be walking with the Headmaster and an unknown teacher. _Didn't she have a client this morning?_

Ryoma's mother was a gifted linguist (6). Her father, his grandfather, was a visionary man. He was one of the first businessmen to conduct equal trade relations with foreign countries after the end of World War II (7). Takeuchi-jiisan (8) chose to remain in America with his new wife. Ryoma still misses him. As a child Ryoma's mother was exposed to many Western cultures and languages and learned to speak conversational French, Spanish, and a little Russian. When Takeuchi-jiisan discovered Rinko's passion for languages, he encouraged his daughter to pursue her interest. Echizen Rinko was now fluent in five languages and can do a smattering in several others.

Her son didn't inherit her talent for language acquisition. Instead, he inherited his mother's delicate beauty and nearly porcelain skin. Despite the thousands amount of hours he spent under the heat of the sun, he managed to tan to a light cream, about two shades darker than his mother.

A breeze made it's way between buildings and softly tousled Ryoma's hair. He had been gone from class for almost ten minutes. He hoped that Iwamoto-sensei did not get the wrong idea.

…

It was two seconds after the lunch bell rang, Ryoma estimated, when he found himself surrounded by a legion of his classmates, at the forefront, Horio Satoshi.

"Since when have you been able to speak English?" the bushy uni-browed boy demanded.

It was the curious question on everyone's minds. Ryoma sat back down. The look he gave Horio didn't speak much of the boys intelligence.

"You should know. Why are you surprised?" Ryoma said to Horio, leaning back into his chair.

His classmate was baffled and the class shifted their gaze from Ryoma to Horio.

Ryoma added, "For two years of tennis experience, I would expect you to remember a thing or two about your teammates."

"Ryoma-sama!(9)" came an enthusiastic screech from the door.

Ryoma was a prudent boy. He looked at the throng surrounding his desk. "I'm hungry he muttered." While his classmates were questions Horio about his two years of tennis experience, Ryoma adroitly skulked around the crowd, using them as a shield and fled the room.

"Ryoma-sama!" Osakada Tomoka called out again in a singsong voice. She noticed the group of people that was dispersing from Ryoma's desk.

Ryuzaki Sakuno fidgeted behind her friend, clutching a ribbon-decorated bag of cookies that she baked. "He's not here," she said softly, disappointed.

"Oi, Ryuzaki-san, those are delicious looking cookies." Horio walked over to the tennis coach's granddaughter.

"They aren't for you," Tomoka told Horio in her characteristic haughtiness. "They're for my Prince Ryoma."

The boy snorted but a glare from the brash girl silenced any sneer remarks he might have made. Instead he asked, "Do you why Echizen is fluent in English?"

Tomoka frowned. "I didn't know he could speak English." Then her face lit up. "Ryoma-sama is so smart!" she gushed.

"Wasn't Ryoma-kun raised in America?" Sakuno interjected, looking at Ryoma's open tennis bag on the floor next to his desk.

Horio slapped his forehead. "Oh that's what he meant! I forgot! Echizen gives some vague answers sometimes." The boy had no idea that Ryoma had actually meant to question his intelligence. He pointed at the bag in Sakuno's arms. "Do you want me to give that to Echizen?"

Sakuno looked from Ryoma's bag, to Horio, then to the spot previously occupied by her best friend. Tomoka had already left in search of the first year idol.

The disappointment in Sakuno's mouth was bitter. She wanted to give Ryoma the cookies in person. The chances of her seeing him before lunch ended were slim.

"Please give this to Ryoma-kun then, Horio-kun." Sakuno said, handing the bag to Horio's eager, hungry hands.

"You can count on me!" the boy exclaimed.

Sakuno bobbed her head in gratitude and hurried to her lunch in her homeroom.

…

"Hey, did you hear?" the red-headed Kikumaru Eiji was saying as Ryoma walked into the Seigaku boys tennis club changing room.

"Hear about what, Eiji-sempai?" Powerhouse 2nd year regular Momoshiro Takeshi asked as he unbuttoned his white uniform shirt.

"The school just accepted a late transfer student."

"Female. 3rd year assigned to Class 1. The same class as Tezuka-san. She starts next week." Inui Sadaharu's deep voice was smug as he walked in with his ever-present green data book.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro turned quickly to Seigaku's top data collector.

"You saw her?" Kikumaru asked Inui.

"Is she pretty?" Momoshiro wanted to know.

Inui snapped his notebook shut. "Unfortunately, that is secondhand information. I was in class when she came by."

Kikumaru frowned. "Mou (10) … even Inui couldn't get any good data."

Inui turned away from the ungrateful pair, adjusting he square spectacles. He chose not to reply.

"Hey Echizen, did you see the new student?" Momoshiro asked the 1st year.

Ryoma shrugged his regulars' jersey on. "From afar, I think," he said. "If the two women I saw with Headmaster Ishikawa was the new student and her mother."

"Is she pretty?" Kikumaru asked this time around.

"Couldn't tell. I was too far."

"Court A in five minutes." Tezuka Kunimitsu did not have to raise his voice for the authority in his voice to carry in the room. The captain of Seigaku's tennis club stood at the entrance already suited up in his tennis uniform. His gray eyes scanned the room making sure everyone heard him. Upon getting eager affirmative nods and several "Ossu, Buchou!" , he turned and left the room.

Kikumaru watched him leave. "Tezuka never changes," he said as he was tying his shoes. "Never one to say hello."

"Hello, Kikumaru." Tezuka's voice came from just outside the door. His voice was a deep baritone, already past the stages of awkward pubescent yodeling "Now suit up and get to the courts."

Everyone in the room paused for a moment.

"Did Tezuka-buchou just make a joke?" Momoshiro exclaimed in disbelief.

A rakish grin spread on Kikumaru's lips. "_Hoi hoi_! It's time to play some tennis!"

_End Chapter 2_

…

_Footnotes:_

_(1) Iwamoto-sensei : I have no idea who's the man who teaches the Ryoma's class English. This name is completely fictional. Sensei means teacher/coach/professor. It can be used with almost anyone in a mentoring position_

_(2) Seishun Gakuen is Seigaku's full name_

_(3) Japanese pronunciation of the world "pencil". _

_(4) Gomenasai sorry_

_(5) Equivalent to English "um…" "uh…"_

_(6) I know that Echizen Rinko is an ex-attorney. I found out after I made her an interpreter. I was trying to explain why the Echizen's live in relative comfort since Nanjirou has not been competing (or endorsing) since quitting tennis 15 years prior to the story._

_(7) Rinko's father should have been a young man during the WWII. Just adding some historical fictional fact to add background. I don't know Takeuchi-ojiisan's (grandfather) background. I don't know if its ever mentioned._

_(8) Once again, just creating a bit more expansive family background_

(9) –_sama, in Ryoma-sama, is a Japanese honorific attached to names of highly respected individuals. In this case, in adding –sama to Ryoma's name, Tomoka is attempting to garner attention from Ryoma. _

_(10) "Mou..." A word filler/ expression in Japanese that express slight disappointment. Like English "Aww"  
_


	3. Chapter 3: UnExpectations

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I have a tendency to have spurts of marginal writing skills then in the next moment it just abandons me, leaving me completely helpless at the mercy of the story muse who keeps on yapping my ears off. I must apologize if my writing style suddenly changes in mid story. I will try to keep it as consistent as possible. _

_I made a slight correction in Chapter 1 about Echizen Keira's height. I didn't want to lose the line formatting I made so I'll disclose the correction here. Echizen Keira is 170 cm, which makes her 5'7 ft. This extreme height different between Ryoma and his sister will be explained as I continue the story._

_With heartfelt gratitude, I would like to thank those who were kind enough to leave me reviews and read my story thus far. Also, I have a bad habit of replying back to some comments you awesome people leave for me. I apologize for being chatty. Now, on with the story_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Lost Within Myself**

**Chapter 3**

**UnExpectations**

Five inert bodies were sprawled in various positions throughout the room. The captain knelt next to the closest body. With a gloved finger he gently rubbed at the questionable substance that crusted around the lips of who appeared to be a first year student of Seigaku's tennis club.

"It's a cult suicide," the red-head behind the captain said looking around with pity in his blue eyes.

A boy with thick square spectacles stood behind under the watchful gaze of one Fuji Syuusuke who was responsible for maintaining the integrity of the crime scene. Inui Sadaharu wasn't the least bit concerned at the pale faces of his teammates. He was 100 confident that his evolutionary power juice was completely healthy and beneficial for his teammates.

Captain Tezuka walked around the club room studying each unconscious, unfortunate victim of the latest implementation to their training regimen. His expression was unreadable as he studied the culprit.

One of corpses moaned and Kikumaru sped by Tezuka taking the outreached hand of his stricken doubles partner.

"Oishi, are you alright?" He squeezed Oishi's hand reassuringly. It took the fallen vice captain several attempts to open his eyes.

"Eiji?" came the drugged question. "Are we in the club room?"

Tezuka crossed his arms. "Inui, what exactly did you do to the team? If this will be the result of every instance you implement this concoction of yours, then I cannot allow it for the training regimen."

Inui Sadaharu reached into his tennis bag and pulled out his green data book. He flipped it open and studied it for a moment. "I can assure you, Tezuka, nothing harmful or detrimental to them. All natural ingredients. The best actually."

Kikumaru looked up from comforting Oishi. "Poisonous mushrooms are natural," he retorted.

"Eiji… don't be too mean," the boy next to him said in weak voice. "Inui meant well."

Fuji's smile pulled into a wider smile. "It tasted quite refreshing actually. I've never had anything like it before. I would appreciate the recipe."

The Data Man nodded in response. "Of course, but after our training is complete."

"Of course."

The captain scanned the room again. "We had to cancel regular's training today because you knocked out half the team with your…" Tezuke refused to call it juice. Juice was something made from fruits, like oranges or grapes. The unnatural mixture of red and green swirling around in a slightly viscous liquid of questionable origin did not constitute as juice. "…creation," he finally said after a moments thought.

The light behind Inui gleamed off his glasses. "That was exactly the point."

Oishi had recovered enough to stare at Inui in horror. "That was on purpose!"

"What do you mean by that, Inui?" Kikumaru demanded.

When Ryuzaki-sensei suggested that Inui should step in as temporary training manager for the regulars until the next ranking matches in June, Tezuka did not think it was a bad idea. Despite his own distaste for the tall boy's method of playing tennis, his calculations were almost 100 accurate and his suggestions were often brilliant and effective.

" 'Survival of the Fittest ' " Fuji quoted from the Charles Darwin's Evolution Theory. "Evolve to survive, fail and go into extinction."

Inui's lips pulled back to show his teeth in a form of a menacing grin. "Fuji has it." With his scholarly fingers he adjusted his glasses. "According to my data, there is an immense amount of untapped potential in our tennis team."

Crossing over the doorway he walked to the body that belonged to Kawamura Takashi. "It may have been a bit too potent for an initial power drink," he murmured thoughtfully.

"You're developing more?" Kikumaru gasped in horror.

"This is just a test run. Now have better data."

Every conscious person slightly paled at the thought of more Inui Juices coming into existence. Everyone except Fuji, who smiled brightly.

"This one was a bit too pungent, I must say," the tensai (1) player agreed. "Maybe something that smooths over the the taste buds next time."

"I'll take that into consideration." There was a slight note of disappointment in Inui's voice. He had not been able to collect good data on Fuji Syuusuke yet again. He turned back to Kawamura. "Consider, Kawamura-san. He has a powerful two-handed backhand and forehand. His net play isn't as strong, but he hustles and when he's holding a racket, he is one of the most intimidating players on the courts."

Inui moved over the next body.

"Kaidou Kaoru, one of our 2nd year regulars. He is part of the future of Seigaku. As a good senpai we must also keep in mind of the team we will leave when we graduate. Kaidou has the longest endurance on our entire team, consistently outrunning and outlasting his more talented opponents. And his specialized move, the Snake, a sharper version of the Buggy Whip Shot, is usually a guaranteed break point. However, he lacks the flexibility of different kinds of play. Think about Kaidou playing with death nipping at his heels.

"And our second troublesome 2nd year regular, Momoshiro Takeshi. Another powerful hitter, and a more calmer and analytical version of our Kawamura-san. He has shown hints of brilliant net play, honing his favorite Dunk Smash shot. However, Momoshiro has a habit of playing beneath his level in his own arrogance of tennis talent."

Inui's gaze then focused on the inert form of the unusually short Echizen Ryoma. "And here we have our rookie ace. Echizen comes to us with years of experience in national competitions. From America, no less. However his learning curve is steep, and he is much too comfortable with his style of tennis. It is effective, but he has not met players such as Tezuka or Fuji. He needs to be pushed to unlock that incredible potential he has."

A contemplative ambience settled in the room. "We all have our weakness that need to be addressed. Seigaku has gradually became one of the stronger tennis clubs in our region, but as we are now, are we good enough to take the nationals? We aren't the only school training ridiculously hard." The tall boy exchange one more look with each of his conscious teammates.

Tezuka's gaze was still on Echizen Ryoma when he simply nodded his approval to Inui to continue managing the training regimen for the regulars. The taller boy had touched on a passing thought the young captain had been having about the sudden arrival of their first year regular.

If anyone could see behind the bezel mask of one Inui Sadaharu, the gleam in his eyes and the angled positioning of the left corner of his thin mouth, he would say the data collector was smug. There was no false reasoning behind the creation of his Inui juice. He could not see any disapproval from the captain of his club, and when Tezuka gave him a slight nod, Inui fought the urge to grin maniacally.

"Don't kill anyone," Tezuka told Inui firmly.

With this said, a chorus of objections came from Oishi and Kikumaru, as well as the regulars who were victims of the horrible juice. A sharp stare from Tezuka was enough to quiet the team.

"Death would be kinder!" Momoshiro managed to whisper, before his captains smokey gaze demanded silence of him.

It was already passed 6 pm, an hour after practice had ended. With the help of the fortunate to had perfect hand-eye coordination, the unfortunate were helped to stand on wobbly legs.

"Steady, Echizen," Fuji grabbed the smaller boy around the waist and supported his slighter weight.

Ryoma made several attempts to make solid contact with his feet to the ground. He looked at the blurry ground and his brows furrowed with concentration as his feet didn't respond to the synaptic commands his brain sent.

"Echizen has significantly less mass than the rest of us," Inui noted to himself. "I should give him a diluted solution of the sample."

"I feel like crap," Ryoma said in a hoarse voice.

"It'll wear off after you've had some food and sleep," Inui reassured him.

"I'll take Echizen to home," Tezuka announced, taking hold of Echizen's other arm. "This may take some explaining to his parents."

"I'll go with you," Fuji offered, shouldering Echizen's tennis bag. "Since I live in the same direction with you and Echizen."

"I live that way too," Momoshiro said. "I can show you which is Echizen's house."

Tezuka nodded. Each of the afflicted had a fully conscious person to escort them home to prevent any accidents that might occur from unknown side effects.

"I will cancel tomorrow's regular practice for recovery. Rest well, and I will see you Monday morning."

"Hai!" came the varying warbling tunes of his teammates.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Momoshiro carried the bags of his senpais and Ryoma's as the two 3rd years supported the smallest member of their regular line-up between them. The boy seemed oblivious to his surroundings as each step had to be gently coaxed and sometimes instructions on how to walk had to be given. The 2nd year felt sorry for the first year. Whatever Inui-senpai's vile juice had done to him, did to Ryoma 200 worse.

"Maybe Ryoma has an allergy to one of the ingredients." Fuji said, as if reading Momoshiro's thoughts. "Maybe we should give Inui a list of ingredients we're allergic to."

"The prudent man would tell Inui he's allergic to everything, Senpai," Momoshiro said.

Tezuka studied the first year after they climbed on the bus that took them to their neighborhood. "I don't think it will be good idea to disclose to Inui any more data on us. He does a good job by himself without us volunteering any."

Fuji leaned over the back of Tezuka's seat from where he shared with Momoshiro. His cerulean gaze looked fondly at Ryoma. "Isn't our precious kohai adorable in his senselessness.

"I don't think Echizen would appreciate being called adorable, Senpai," Momoshiro said.

Fuji just shrugged off Momoshiro's comment and sat back in his seat.

When they got off the bus, Momoshiro pointed at the edge of a Buddhist temple that was atop a slight hill. "Echizen's house is behind that temple. I'll walk with you to the edge of his street."

Momoshiro bid them farewell and good tidings for the weekend and jogged the rest of the way home. His parents must be worried about their favorite and oldest son. He turned back once to watch his senpais support Echizen as they disappeared down the street. Momoshiro felt very lucky at that moment to have senpai as caring as Tezuka and Fuji.

"This is the house with the green gate," Fuji said stopping in front of a modestly large two story split-level house." The _hyosatsu_ (2) on the wall next to the front gate read _Echizen_.

Tezuka pressed the doorbell for a brief moment. He admitted to himself that he was curious on the background behind the amazing talent that was Echizen Ryoma. The residence was quite large for a family of simple means, so Tezuka assumed, Ryoma had professional training while living in America. After a moment, when no one answered, Tezuka pressed the doorbell a second time.

A female voice replied, muffled by the gate. A couple more seconds dragged by before sounds of a lock leaving its clutch echoed behind the green painted wood.

Echizen never spoke his home life, and when questioned about it, the first year just shrugged and flatly ignored the inquisitions. So when the gate opened, Tezuka and Fuji did not know what to expect.

The young woman that greeted them stood taller than Fuji and even taller than Tezuka as she stood on the slightly raised platform of the entry way. Jet black hair was pulled away from a face that one might called pretty. Golden eyes under thick lashes were friendly and familiar. It was the same color as Ryoma's.

"Ryoma!" she exclaimed coming forward and kneeling in front of the boy that stood between the third years. The woman reached up and cupped the boy's face in her hands.

Ryoma's own golden eyes opened and a slight confused frown pulled at his lips. "Neechan? (3)" he asked before closing his eyes again.

"Oneesan? (4)" Fuji murmured looking at the young woman. She appeared to be a couple years older than them, maybe a university student.

"I'll take Ryoma," she said, gently taking Ryoma's smaller body and cradling him in her arms. She easily picked him up as if he was a baby. Tanned arms were bare from the shoulder and suggested toned athleticism. If the ease of supporting her brother's weight surprised the pair of Seigaku regulars, neither showed it.

"Do you boys have a moment to come inside and explain to me why my little brother is in such a state?" there was slight implication that she would not accept refusal.

"Of course," Tezuka replied immediately. He saw Fuji looking at him through the corner of his eye. The smile on Fuji's face indicated he saw the surprise on Tezuka's at the appearance of Ryoma's older sister. Given what they saw of her, she might also play tennis. Another interesting fact about the mystery of their first-year regular.

"If you don't mind bringing his bag in, follow me." She stepped aside to let the boys pass and closed the gate with a foot. Her jet black hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun that swayed as she walked in front leading them to the entrance of the house.

"I'm the only one home at the moment, everyone else is out. Please make yourselves at home." She led them to a comfortable seating area with plush couches and was tastefully decorated. "I'm going to put my brother in bed." With a slight gesture of her chin she directed their attention to a phone that was in the corner. "I won't keep you long, but you might want to give your parents a call to let them know where you are."

"Hai, Echizen-san. Thank you." Tezuka said politely, walking over to the phone.

The girl smiled, a small dimple appearing at the side of her lips. "You may call me Keira. I'll return shortly."

The two boys watched her disappear up the nearby staircase, Ryoma in the protective embrace of his older sister.

_End Chapter 3_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

(1) Tensai means "genius" in Japanese

(2) hyosatsu is the nameplate on front of residences in Japan. It has the last name of the family that resides in the house.

(3) Neechan, affectionately "Older Sister"

(4) Oneesan means "Older Sister." Can be used as a name or a noun in reference to someone's older sister.


	4. Chapter 4: Home Affairs

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Updated Chapter 4. Condensed previous chapter 5 with Chapter 4. It should flow better this time around. _

**Lost Within Myself**

**Chapter 4**

**Home Affairs**

Keira waited for the red car to disappear down the street before closing the gate.

"Juice," she muttered disbelievingly to herself.

The two boys that brought her brother home explained that those who failed at their training exercises were forced to consume a vile, glowing liquid of questionable matter. Everyone besides Fuji-san, the shorter of the boys who came over, that drank this _Inui Jiru_ was completely incapacitated. The taller one was Ryoma's captain at the tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu, who didn't fail at the exercise.

She closed the gate slowly, almost carefully that the latch barely made an audible _click_ when it hit home. She stood there for a moment, head down, her eyes not focusing on anything on particular. Keira leaned forward and her head lightly hit the wood of the gate.

An uncomfortable mix of unwanted relief and impatient anxiousness swirled in her stomach. The dusky sky of sunset was pretty, with the blues and violets chasing away the reds and yellows of day. Keira didn't notice.

She waited three hours for Ryoma to come home. Her parents were busy that day. Nanjirou was busy with temple duties—including perusing through his favorite magazines—and Rinko had an afternoon client. Nanako had not returned from school either. Keira was left with her thoughts. Most of it concentrated on her sudden move to Japan when only a month before she was scheduled to attend a private boarding school in California.

Keira did not expect the incredible longing of her mother's smile, of her father's rambunctious teasing and his loving way of adding insult to injury, to be something that she almost forgotten in the two weeks she was alone, on the lonely road to glory. On that path many attempted to travel, she had gotten far with the destination near but distant from those she held dear. Her reunion with them was heartwarming and desperately needed.

It was a whirlwind of a day that just keeps on going. Not twelve hours ago, she was experiencing the painful pressurized air try its best to bust her ear drums as the Japan Airlines Flight 208 touched down at Narita Airport at 0500 military time. The flight was a very long twenty hours from Miami. She was looking outside the window as Japan came into view and the sun crested over the horizon in a lazy shining greeting.

_"Home."_

The words thudded heavily in Keira's chest. Harder than anything she had to admit to herself. She turned to stare at the azure sky shifting into a memory of warm colors before sunset. The girl shut her eyes against the light momentarily.

* * *

_Yesterday._

It was a few hours before her quarter final match when Keira woke up to the dampness of her cheeks. The unfamiliar, white and cold wall of the hotel she stayed at was all the comfort given to her. Suddenly, extreme loneliness overcame her and she clutched the dry linen of her blanket.

_What am I doing here?_

* * *

"_Keira, it's 2 in the morning, is everything alright?" _

"_Uchi-jii_ (1)," Keira managed to say again in a barely audible voice. She was trying hard to keep her emotions under control as they threatened to choke her up again.

Takeuchi Ryuuhei (2) sat at the edge of his bed, barely understanding his granddaughter at the other side of the country. _"Keira, you should be asleep. Don't you have a match in the morning?" _

Keira heard her grandfather's wife inquire who was on the phone so late at night. She found herself opening and closing her mouth several times before words made their way out through her parched lips.

"Is it ok if I go home, _Uchi-jii_?" her voice was hardly recognizable, as Keira was not given to speak softly and timidly.

"_Home?_ _I thought you won the last match. Were you eliminated in a match that did not air?" _Grandfather Takeuchi asked confused.

Keira closed her eyes tightly, as tears beaded at the corner of her eyes. "No, I was not eliminated," she said softly. "Is it alright for me to come home?"

Uchi-jii was surprised "_To California? You want to drop out of the tournament?_"

The bitter taste of failure, unfamiliar yet instantly recognized, was only muffled by Keira's overwhelming desire to see her loved ones. Tennis wasn't her life. Was it?

_Tennis is my life… was… _Keirawas too afraid to admit it. So much of her few years…

"_Keira-chan?"_ her grandfather's voice came again, this time concerned.

"Hnn…"

They were silent on the phone for a couple more minutes before Keira apologized for calling, explaining it was a bout of the nerves. Her grandfather didn't seem convinced and told her to call her family in Tokyo.

Keira walked over to the small balcony of her room. The lights of Miami were still glittering in that early early morn. She could see the harbor easily from her 8th floor hotel room, and the bright white of lights coming from the Tennis Center at Cranden Park just several kilometers away from where she stood. She played center court earlier that day against a seeded player.

_The crowd was deafening. Keira was having a hard time recounting the past few minutes as she placed her silver and black racket into her tennis bag. As soon as she stood up, she was faced with a camera man, the red light indicating it was live, and a mic was held beneath her lips. The brief interview was painful all the same, as Keira felt heralded for her tennis skills by the sincere man, she became more and more aware that she was dissatisfied with the game, when she should have been breathless._

McGregor had caught up with her in the locker rooms as Keira was on her way to meet Coach Krueger.

_Krueger!_

He flew all the way from San Diego to Miami to be her bench coach for this tournament. Keira had played at his San Diego tennis school for years and had only ventured out to play in a few California state tournaments. Although, not Krueger's pupil, her younger brother had played on a national level and secured 4 junior titles for his age group. Keira knew that her coach always wondered why she even played tennis if she never intended to go professional. However, she didn't even know the reason herself.

"Would he understand?" Keira asked softly to the emptiness of her room

It was worth everything in the universe.

At first sight of her beautiful mother, tears came gratefully to Keira's eyes and she ran into the warm, loving embrace. She nearly lifted her mother off her feet as they hugged.

When Rinko saw the streaks of tears on her daughters face, she brushed them away. "Are you alright, dear?"

Keira nodded, smiling. "I'm alright now."

The bond between mother and daughter were strong. Keira was home-schooled by her mother until she was ready. She accompanied Rinko on many of her extended assignments outside of America. As a result, Keira enjoyed a smattering, casual fluency of French, German, and Chinese. She was completely fluent in English and Japanese. Keira was gifted with the same language learning potential as her mother who nurtured the gift in her daughter as her father nurtured in her.

However, while Keira had expressed a passion for linguistics, she was also her father's daughter. Proof of that was faithfully slung over her left shoulder in the form of a black and silver tennis bag.

Gathering her racing emotions, Keira turned towards the young woman who accompanied her mother to the airport with an apologetic smile. "_Gomen_. Are you cousin Nanako?"

The young woman smiled. "Yes, I'm Nanako. It's good to finally meet you. Uncle talks about you a lot."

Keira's expression became wry. "None of it good, I imagine."

Nanako laughed at the girl's humor.

It didn't take too long at the baggage claim to find Keira's sparse belongings. Besides the tennis back and carry-on, she had one suitcase and a large-sized box that contained all the possessions she owned.

Keira's hand remained intertwined in her mothers as they made their way outside the airport. Keira had visited Japan many times before with her family, but this was the first time she would call it home. The organized of brightly colored taxi's was a huge difference for the insistent calls of the ones in America. People all around her bustled in flows of crowds. She found it a bit amusing to discover she stood taller than most.

_It must have been the milk._ Keira reasoned.

"Where to, Okaasan?"

"To enroll you in school," her mother replied as they climbed into the taxi. "The taxi will drop us off at Seishun Gakuen and Nanako will bring your luggage to the house."

"School?" Keira asked, surprised.

She had only attended Pre-school and 1 year of American Middle school. The rest of the time, she was tutored by her mother in all subjects of science, math, english, history, and languages. It never occurred to her that she would be going to school. Most of her life was spent training with her father and at the tennis school, traveling with her mother, or spending time with her brother.

Rinko saw the look on Keira's face. "You didn't plan on playing tennis professionally here, did you?" she asked her teasingly.

Keira shook her head, still mulling over the idea of school. "I just didn't expect to actually go to a real school."

Her mother patted her hand. "You'll be fine dear."

It was a few minutes before 9 o'clock when they arrived in front of Seishun Gakuen Chuutobu. Keira was impressed by the three story building that stood importantly behind the brick and metal gate. At the edges of the building, she spotted arching walkways between the center building and two buildings on each side. It was impressive construction for the girl who spent most of her life outside the confines of a school.

"You have an appointment with the school's administrator. If we don't make it, you'll have to wait another week to be evaluated. You're already two weeks behind," Rinko told her daughter as they walked towards the entrance of the building.

Keira frowned. "Evaluated? Is it because I don't have official transcripts?"

"Schools in Japan have entrance exams to make sure each student is sent to the appropriate school," Rinko explained. "You'll be fine. Ryoma had to do the same thing and he did well."

A pathway opened in the center of the building and two master doors led to the school's office on the left.

"She's fourteen?" the stout woman who greeted them at the front desk of the main office as she studied the papers that Rinko handed her. She eyed Keira above the rim of her narrow spectacles.

The girl was chagrin, her cheeks pinking. Keira experienced the same reaction during her last visit in Japan, but it was a young man who foolishly mistook her age in front of her father. She wondered if the poor boy ever regained his hearing or his confidence with the racket.

Rinko asked for Keira's passport because the woman was still suspicious. She took one inquiring glance at the _United States of America_ printed in gold on the cover before checking her personal identification information. Her passport was official if not of domestic sources.

"Umino-sensei is waiting coming to get you now. Please wait"

Umino-sensei was a woman in her middle years with short, wavy hair and very bright red lipstick. She smiled warmly at Keira as introductions were made. "I went to school here when your father was a year below mine. You bear a strong resemblance to him."

Keira inclined her head politely at the comment but didn't say anything else.

They followed the Umino-sensei down the hallway as the teacher explained to Keira. "You will have 2 hours to finish a 150 question evaluation. Since you bubble in your answers on a scantron, it will be only a few minutes afterwards when we will have your results."

"Only 2 hours for over a hundred questions?" Keira repeated, checking to make sure she heard correctly.

Unimo-sensei smiled at her over her shoulder. "You aren't expected to finish. You are 14 years old, so you should be a 3rd year, but since, as your mother explained to us yesterday, you do not have official transcripts, this will serve as an evaluation of your grade level."

Keira looked at her mother who said, "I'll be waiting in the room next door."

The girl sighed as she was whisked away into an isolated office to take her test.

It had been over a month since Keira had focused on her academic pursuits. She had spent the last several weeks preparing for her professional debut that her education took a back seat for the first time in her life. She knew her education wasn't lacking. Her mother was an excellent teacher of languages, art, and history. Her other teacher was her grandfather who was a professor at a university in San Diego who mentored Keira and her brother in math and the sciences.

The evaluation was split into four different categories. The first one was Math. The hardest questions Keira encountered was about the unit circle, the underlying principle beneath Trignometry. She could not answer any of the questions pertaining to it besides that the unit circle had a radius equal to 1, as her grandfather had mentioned once. The second category was science and many of the questions focused on the different layers of the earth and the atmosphere, the chemical composition of water, and the phases of matter. She had a rudimentary idea on those, but she trusted the answers she did not pick. The third category was a mixture of Japanese and world history. Keira thought this was the hardest one for her to answer as her mother tended to teach historical accounts from many perspectives. One question Keira wasn't sure how to answer was referring to the year World War II started. For the list of choices there was 1937, 1939, 1941, and 1945. She didn't know whether to pick the year Japan invaded China, 1937, or the year Poland was invaded by Germany, 1939. 1941 was the year Japan attacked the United States in Pearl Harbor. The answer was definitely not 1945. That was when the war ended. Keira picked the earlier date because she just didn't know what would be considered the start year. And also, 1939 was choice C. When all else fails, theres a 28 chance the answer is C.

When Keira reached the last section, she glanced up at the clock. There was a little less than 10 minutes left with 25 more questions to go. She sighed inwardly. There was no way she was going to finish on time.

Fourth Section: English

_Question 1. In the following sentence, which is the subject, the fox or the dog?_

_The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. _

_Question 2: In the previous sentence, is it past tense, present tense, or future tense?_

Keira read the first two questions over again to make sure she understood what it was asking. She quickly flipped through the rest of the test to gauge the level of questions pertaining to the English language.

_Just 7 minutes left. No Problem._

Keira fought the smug grin that threatened to tug at her lips as she handed Umino-sensei the evaluation and the completed bubble filled scantron sheet. Keira wasn't completely immune to the Echizen trait of smug satisfaction for a job well done. She was just better at hiding it than her father and her brother. Her eyes were tired though from the reading and she rested her head on her mother's shoulder as they waited for Umino-sensei to return with her results.

"How was the test?" Rinko asked her daughter.

Keira wrinkled her nose. "It's going to take a while to get used to. I had trouble picking the correct answers."

"I'm sure you did well."

And she did. Umino-sensei came back with a oddly respectful look towards Echizen Rinko. "You must have educated your children well. Keira-san has performed remarkably well." She looked at the sheet of paper that held Keira's results. "Her best section was English with no errors. History was her weakest subject, but she still scored above average."

The look her mother gave Keira about the comment about history earned a shrug from the girl. Rinko was aware that her daughter loved history, so to score lowest in that section was strange. Keira kept her comment about the history section to herself. She knew her mother was going to ask her about it later.

Umino-sensei handed the sheet to Keira. "This is your class assignment and a list of books you have to pick up for your classes. You will be in Sakaguchi Aiko-sensei's 3rd year class. She will be notified this afternoon, and you will be expected to be in class on Monday."

"Hai."

"Headmaster Ishikawa has agreed to giving you a tour of the campus and guide you to the book reserves and the uniform shop," the woman told them. "He is waiting for us in the office."

As Umino-sensei lead them towards the Headmaster's office, Keira glanced at the clock. It wasn't even 10:00 AM yet.

* * *

It was a little before noon when Rinko finally brought her wayward daughter home. Keira's first impression the two-story split-level house was one of wonder. Her hazel eyes were wide as she drank the sight of _home._ Something internally clicked deep within the fourteen year-old girl and she couldn't help but feel that her life and her dreams were going to be completely turned around.

* * *

Keira shook her head, and her thoughts momentarily made themselves unobtrusive as she ran her hand through her long straight jet black hair. The action calmed her down as she made her way back into the house.

It was their grandfather's (her father's father) house. It had been remodeled since Nanjirou was a young strapping obnoxious lad, but it still carried the very essence of Echizen within its walls. Within the gate there was a little driveway that could fit two vehicles and a small lawn with rose bushes. A wall surrounded the entire property.

Keira stepped into the house and placed her slippers on the shoe rack in the entryway. A hall lead further into the house that opened up into a full kitchen with an island and a large family room. The family room provided a view of the front yard through wide paneled French windows set in a cherry colored wood. Thick drapes of cream sateen sheen were pulled aside secured by a cord of the same color. The room had a feel of modern elegance with its dark wood colors and simple lines. It extended towards the back of the house opening up to a bar that separated the kitchen and dining room. And beyond that, a shoji (3) screened covered glass door that lead into the backyard.

She walked up to the shoji screens and slid them open. A covered patio extended the entire length of the back of the house allowing others to sit outside and bask in the moss covered panorama of contemplation and serenity.

Upon first gaze at the Zen rock garden, Keira felt immediately in love with it.

On the right was a range of carefully piled stones simulating a rocky waterfall. Rivets made impressive white sprays as it fell into a pond creating tender ripples. The pond was too small for koi (4) but blooming lotus dotted the surface of the water. A stone pathway that resembled miniature islands led to another stone trail, this time made of irregular shaped slates of stone. All around the stones, sand was carefully raked giving the viewer an impression of the sea. When Keira's mother told her that her father carefully maintained the garden everyday, she didn't believe her. For such a brash, loud, even childish man, the view of the garden some like something that would be far beyond her father's talents. Rinko had shook her head, amused are her daughter's disbelief and pointed at a wooden racket that lay on the patio floor in front of Keira.

"Your father misses you." Rinko gestured at the beaten stairway that was at the end of stone trail to the left of the garden. A wooden stairway with no railings lead from the Echizen's back yard to the temple that was at the summit of the hill.

Keira first learned how to play tennis with a wooden racket. That was how her father played when he was a professional. Even when the first graphite and aluminum rackets came out made with lighter, high tension alloys of various sorts, Echizen Nanjirou still continued to use a wooden racket. He was a firm believer that tennis was based solely on the skills of the athlete and not on the equipment they used.

Keira instantly recognized the racket she had learned how to play tennis with. One of her father's first professional rackets, with the varnish of the wood scratched after many unskilled falls and volleys, the yellowed age of the strings, and the dirty imprint of a child's hand permanently indented into the grip.

Keira quirked a brow. Her thinking was folly. She still was a child. The child of Echizen Nanjirou.

And she walked up the stairs leading to the temple to see what her father had to _say_.

_End Chapter 4._

* * *

_(1) Uchi-jii…. A nicknamed I created for Keira's grandfather on her mother's side. Her mother's maiden name is Takeuchi and Ojiisan means grandfather. It's Keira and Ryoma's nickname for him. _

_(2) Takeuchi Ryuuhei … Rinko's father's last name is Takeuchi, but I made up his first name_

_(3) Shoji screens. Traditional Japanese rice paper walls. In the Echizen household, it serves as blinds of the sliding glass door._

_(4) Koi. Japanese Carp. _


	5. Chapter 5: Light and Stomachaches

_**Author's Notes**_

_So…it's been over a year since I uploaded the last chapter. Shame on me. Reviewers have been so kind to leave me great comments. School is just crazy. Life is so hard when you're a poor college student._

_I must admit that I wasn't sure I would be returning to this project. I do have an entire story for this, but finding the time to write it into an entertaining story has been very difficult. However, after receiving encouraging reviews from others, it's great motivation to continue this story._

_Anyways, here is the next episode for Echizen Keira. _

**Chapter 5:**

**Light and Stomachaches**

If Ryoma's stomach was a lion, it would be roaring in desperate aggravation. The twelve year old curled up in his slumbered state, arms pressing tightly to his violently protesting midsection.

Suddenly, he bolted up from his bed. The sudden movement of his body made the room swim and Ryoma fell back into bed with a thud. He groaned.

_Damn, Inui-senpai. I'm never drinking anything by him again!_ He swore fervently through the pain. He carefully peeled his dried eyelids open and managed to focus on the digital clock on his headboard.

Thirteen past midnight.

Ryoma couldn't recollect how he got home, but somehow there he was safely in bed. Starving but safe. Practice should have ended around six, so that meant he had been knocked out for over six hours without dinner. Boys his age _never_ forgot to eat and Ryoma was feeling peeved that no one woke him to eat.

With a heave and a moan, Ryoma slid out of bed. He was shirtless but still wore his tennis uniform shorts. He found the nearest shirt, his now dry tennis jersey, donned it, then went in search of food.

If he wasn't so hungry, Ryoma would have thought the light coming from under the door next to his room as odd. Making a mental observation but nothing more he managed his way to the staircase and carefully descended. It wouldn't do for his future career of a tennis professional if he took a rough tumble down a flight of stairs. Not bothering to turn on any lights, Ryoma confidently made his way into the kitchen, using the moonlight that streamed into the house.

The bright interior light of the fridge blinded Ryoma for several seconds before he was able to discern a covered plate on the top shelf that clearly had the earmarks of his dinner. Taking it out of the refrigerator with loving hands, he was satisfied by the hefty weight of the plate. Ryoma guessed it was chunky meat and vegetables smothered with delicious curry as he placed it in the microwave.

He warmed it only to lukewarm to eat faster and nearly swarmed with sheer ecstasy of solid food entering his digestive tract. In less than ten minutes, Ryoma scarfed down the heap of delicious food and sat back against the chair and sighed.

Ryoma suddenly heard a sound from the other side of the house as he stood up. He stood there, immobile, plate and fork suspended as he strained to confirm the soft clang.

_Clang._

There was it again. It was like the sound of a screen being pulled out of its frame. This time it was followed by a series of careful shuffling noises. Then silenced echoed.

Ryoma had no doubt that someone else was awake. His eyes peered toward Nanako's room which was on the first floor on the other side of the living room. The light was off. The sounds seem to be coming from the laundry room and Ryoma made small, silent steps in that direction. He spied the broom leaning against the corner of the kitchen and picked it up. It wasn't a tennis racket, but as long as it can be swung, Ryoma was certain he'll catch the intruder.

The thumping of his heart sounded as if echoed throughout the hall. As Ryoma was calming his mind, he heard another sound. Whoever was in the house was walking towards him without hesitation.

The stranger's confident attitude irritated Ryoma and he decided that he was going to take him down. He slipped into the entryway near the front of the hall and lowered the broomstick about shin-level above the floor.

The footsteps neared and Ryoma could make an outline. It looked like he was carrying a large sack over his shoulder.

_Yoshi!_ Ryoma slid the broomstick sharply catching the intruder's legs suddenly.

"Itai!"(1) a female voice gasped with a sharp intake of air. She dropped the sack she was carrying. Instead of falling face first into the ground as Ryoma intended, she managed to hop over the obstacle, reacting instantly to the sharp pain her shins encountered. She stumbled and caught herself against the wall next to the staircase.

Ryoma stood up. "That voice!" he said sharply. His hand found the closet light switch and flicked it on.

The sudden light that illuminated the room blinded Ryoma temporarily and he squeezed his eyes shut. When his vision accommodated the brightness, it registered the last image he expected to see.

Sitting on the floor, rubbing her long, tan, and recently bruised shins, was one Echizen Keira. The pain of Ryoma's trap obviously hurt, and she was taking sharp breathes to ease it.

Her watery golden eyes glared impudently at Ryoma. "Is this how you greet your beloved Nee-chan after not seeing her for a month?" she demanded.

"Nee-chan, what – are – you – doing – here?" Ryoma asked through clenched teeth. His heart was still pounding from a possible encounter with a burglar and it went into another shock seeing his older sister who should thousands of miles away.

"Laundry, you brat," she replied irritated. Keira pointed at the red marks on her legs. "These are going to leave bruises."

Ryoma repeated his question, this time each word punctuated with a menacing glare.

Keira's expression was contrite. "Laundry. Are you deaf?" It was a smart answer, and she was clearly stepping around one screaming obvious fact.

"Nee-chan…"

"Did you like the curry I made earlier?" Keira asked instead, dismissing Ryoma's threatening tone.

This time Ryoma moved in quickly. With a thumb and forefinger, he grabbed a fleshy piece of Keira's arm and _twisted._

Keira yelped, then immediately muffled her voice while pushing her younger brother away from her. "Ryoma!" Then she finally looked into his eyes. They were like reading an open book for Keira. She could not ignore the disappointed surprise and the agitated curiosity in their amber depths. He was one of the reasons she left Miami.

"Go shower, Ryoma. You stink. I took the spare room next to yours. I'll tell you then."

Knowing his sister would not speak to him seriously afterwards, Ryoma turned without another word and went upstairs.

* * *

"Were you eliminated?" 

"No."

"Injured?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Dressed in clean pajamas, Ryoma sat cross-legged on the Keira's bed. His hair was still dripping from his quick shower earning a pointed look from the girl that was folding clothes at the foot of the bed.

With a swift movement, Keira grabbed a towel and hurled it at her brother. It smacked him squarely in the face. "You're getting my bed wet."

Ryoma merely hung the towel around his neck. "You can't avoid answering my question forever."

Keira shrugged. "Probably not but I'm trying to come up with a good lie."

"Nee-chan!" Ryoma snapped exasperatedly.

"Fine, fine." Keira placed her folded shirts in her dresser and turned to her younger brother. She urged him to scoot a bit on the bed so she could sit down.

"I resigned from the tournament for personal reasons."

Ryoma stared at her. "Personal reasons? What you were scared?" His tone was slightly derisive.

Keira met his eyes. "Quite honestly, yea." Her eyes were somber when she met his. "I'm fourteen, Ryoma. I've spent most of my life being home-schooled(1) and training for tennis. I really don't have any friends and my family was on the other side of the world." She reached out and ruffled his unruly black hair. "And of course, I missed you, punk."

Ryoma brushed away her hand but didn't say anything. His sister's words made too much sense. He used to be in the same situation. He was only going to Seigaku for almost three weeks and suddenly found himself surrounded by peers, senpais, and friends. The boy was having a hard time adjusting to the sudden influx of social interaction but it wasn't all unpleasant.

And Keira was the more sociable one between the Echizen pair.

"I missed you to," he muttered in a near inaudible voice.

This earned him an excited squeal and he found his head locked in her strong arms. "Aww, Ryoma. I didn't know you cared."

"_Itaissu!_" the younger boy exclaimed, squeezing out of her arms. "You're just like _Oyaji_!"

Keira grinned. If there was one thing the Echizen siblings inherited from their father, it was a smirk that shone of knowing confidence.

"I am his daughter after all."

_End Chapter 5_

* * *

_(1) Home-school – In the US, parents have the option of teaching kindergarten-high school to their children. In this case, Rinko and her father, taught Keira and Ryoma personally before they both moved to Japan._


	6. Chapter 6: Fitting Uniforms

**Author's 2 cents**

_I should offer a disclaimer up about some general assumptions I'm making about the Japanese school system. From what a Japanese friend told me, most private (and generally prestigious) schools have their uniforms custom tailored. I can attest from personal experience that this is how it's down in a lot of private schools (not just in Japan.) _

_I must say that your reviews are encouraging me to continue with this story and all comments and critiques will be read and considered. Bon appetit. _

**Lost Within Myself**

**On Fitting Uniforms**

Rinko peeked into Keira's room.

The soft morning light slid between the sage green curtains that covered the window in the corner. Keira nearly finished unpacking the day before as she had only brought enough clothes for two weeks, her tennis gear, and a box of books she could not part with. Takeuchi-Ojiisan was sending the rest of Keira's things by shipment. It was a decent-sized room with comfortable space to fit a twin bed, desk, two bookcases and a small chest of drawers. It was arranged flushed against the walls so the area in the center of the room remained opened. It was covered with a colorful patterned rug of cerulean blues, maroons, and golds.

The curious mother looked around the room before settling on a pair of slumbering bodies on a white framed twin bed. In a tangle of arms and legs, her children were sprawled across the small mattress heavily suggesting they fell asleep while talking late into the night. Keira slept on her stomach, her head pillowed in the circle of her arms. Her brother had both arm and leg thrown over her and was sleeping with his mouth slightly opened. Somehow, Karupin had made a comfortable nest between the pair. Sky blue eyes watched Rinko standing at the door with lazy curiosity.

Rinko couldn't help but smile as she slowly closed the door. She was going to have to pick up Keira's uniform later that morning but there wasn't a rush. She could let the children sleep in a bit longer.

* * *

"I'm guessing twenty laps."

Momoshiro shook his head adamantly at Kikumaru's suggestion. "No way! It's gotta be more. Buchou already bent the rules to let the first year compete in the ranking tournaments."

Kikumaru Eiji looked at the smiling boy who sat next to him on the bleachers. "What do you think, Fuji?"

The light-haired tensai shrugged, his smile widening just a fraction. "Whatever Tezuka decides, it will depend on Echizen's excuse." Fuji had a good idea why their first year regular wasn't at Saturday practice. However, he kept his thoughts to himself, preferring to wait out the reactions of his teammates.

"Wasn't Echizen hit the hardest by Inui Juice?" Kawamura Takashi asked, concerned. "Maybe he was really poisoned by the ingredients."

Takashi's comment earned an indiscreet cough from the boy with square glasses who stood within earshot of their conversation. Inui deliberately turned his back from their conversation.

"_Soo da nya!_ (1) It has to be the Inui Juice!" Kikumaru agreed emphatically, jumping onto his feet. "Even Oishi hasn't completely recovered." He looked over to where his double's partner and the captain stood talking with Ryuzaki-sensei. "He's also concerned that Ochibi did not returned his calls and no one is picking up at their house."

Kaidou expelled a sharp breath between his teeth. When his teammates glanced in his direction, Kaidou's crossed arms and scowl seem to indicate that he could care less about their irresponsible first year.

This infuriated one Momoshiro Takeshi.

" 'Oi, _Mamushi_(2). Is that the kind of senpai you are?" the brawly second year demanded.

Kaidou transferred his menacing gaze onto his annoying rival. "Shut your trap."

"You two, this isn't the time for that," Kawamura said, intervening by pointing at their approaching captains. "Tezuka will make both of you run laps."

Ryuzaki-sensei already had the non-regulars warming up with their swings in the second set of courts when the regulars were ordered to run their five lap warm-up. As they filed out and picked up a light jog, they were greeted by a terrible sight.

Inui had set up a table at the finished line. With a heave, the tall boy placed an orange jug on top of the table. A sign was written in big, bold, black letters.

INUI SPECIAL VEGETABLE JUICE VERSION 2

As the regulars finished their first lap around the courts, Inui stood at the corner with a grave expression.

"The last regular to finish running their laps will receive…" He held up a small shot-glass of a brownish green liquid. "… a sample taste of my reformulated Inui Special Vegetable Juice Version 2."

The expected reaction was instantaneous. A melodic staccato of tennis shoes beating softly against the turf became a high rhythm dust cloud. Each regular sprinted neck to neck at the fifth lap around the courts. Momoshiro began to pull ahead of the pack. The whites of his eyes bulged as he spied the Inui Juice on the other side of the fence, and urged his legs to pump faster.

"You're just a second year," a breathy voice said to his right. Fuji kept pace with the taller kohai. Somehow his serene smile was still on his face despite the obvious effort it took to run full speed.

Momoshiro dared not open his mouth to reply so he could reserve the much needed oxygen to keep at the breath-tearing pace as it rapidly decreased.

"_Ppssshhh."_

The other regulars caught up to Momoshiro and they bunched together trying to stay as close to the gate as possible for the shortest run.

It ended with a pile of teenage boys slumping tiredly to the ground, taking deep heaving breaths. Inui looked at them carefully, then looked at the stop watch he held with his left.

"_Zannen_(3), it seems you all finished at the same time."

This was greeted by vocal sounds of relief. Tezuka was the first to stand.

Fuji looked up at the young captain. "Well if we all finished first, doesn't that mean we all finished last?"

A strike of lightning bolted through each regular as they turned to stare at the third year in absolute horror.

"An interesting point, Fuji." Inui adjusted his glasses than scribbled the note down in his ever-present notebook. "Something to consider for next time."

Tezuka gave Fuji a penetrating gaze and the boy offered a beatific smile. Running a hand quickly through his disheveled hair, the captain urged the regulars to start practice.

"Tezuka. Echizen called. His mother is dropping him off. Shall I reserve this glass for him?" Inui held up a bigger glass of his power juice.

For a moment, Tezuka felt a small amount of pity. He decided he was going to only punish the first year with fifteen laps. "Save it for after practice. We need him conscious."

Inui grinned.

* * *

"It's all your fault," Ryoma accused his sister as they climbed into their mother's car.

Keira turned from her seat in the front to offer her brother a banana. "Eat up. You're the one that insisted on answers last night."

Ryoma merely grunted but made short work of the banana. He couldn't eat too much. His captain was going to order him to do a gazillion laps. Running on a full stomach was a very bad idea. Ryoma was certain he wasn't even going to hold his tennis racket that day. Disappointment pitted in his stomach.

After Keira explained why she took a step away from professional tennis, Ryoma wondered what his motivations were. He knew that giving up tennis hurt Keira more than she let on. At Seigaku, she could not tell anyone of her past in detail, though maybe it would be beneficial for the girls' tennis team to have someone of Keira's caliber. Ryoma watched the back of his sister's head. Even though he was twelve, he understood the blow to Keira's pride. They spoke late into the night about what it meant to be passionate about tennis.

_Mada mada dane._

Ryoma's thoughts spaced out as the blur of the city whizzed by as they headed to Seigaku. He closed his eyes and idly listened to the conversation between his mother and sister. His mother's voice has always been somewhat high but well articulated. She was an interpreter after all. Keira's one the other hand, was a slightly deeper timbre than their mothers'. Expressive. She had a tendency to scale up and down her vocal range depending on what she was speaking about. At that moment, it seemed she was telling her mother a story.

Except, Ryoma had no idea what she was saying.

The twelve year old sighed. He had almost forgot about Keira's fluency in other languages. She had her mother's gift and it was cultivated since she was young. It didn't bother him as much as it used to when the girls in his family spoke in a different language – he guessed they were speaking French by the nasality of the sounds – but for some reason, it did… just a little.

Keira inclined her head as they stepped out of the car, hearing the tennis balls echoing in the distance. "Seems like practice started already."

Ryoma pulled his cap over his eyes choosing not to reply to his sister's obvious comment. He shouldered his tennis bag. "I'll take the bus home if you're finished before me," he said before walking towards the tennis courts.

His sister followed him with her golden eyes, curiosity evident in her gaze. Rinko linked an arm with her daughter and offered a small smile. "We can watch him practice after we get your uniform fitted." Then she led her daughter towards the other side of the school.

* * *

Keira's unusual height had given Seigaku's seamstress a bit of consternation, but the matronly women insisted that she could finish four sets of uniforms the very next day. When Rinko and Keira arrived at the seamstress' parlor, they were ushered into the changing rooms in the back of the building.

"Come, come, child. Let me see how this fits on you," the older lady said, handing her a full Seigaku uniform. It consisted of a long sleeve kelly green jacket, with a matching pleated skirt. Two pairs of white button-up shirts, one long-sleeved to be worn with the jacket and a short sleeved to be worn with a tan vest. Keira managed to disguise her distaste for the pink bowtie.(4) "Try on the long-sleeved uniform first."

Keira bowed her head slightly in acquiesce and disappeared into the changing room. Slipping into the uniform, Keira admitted the seamstress measured out the fabric well. The skirt clasped securely around her waist, the hem reaching an inch or two above her knee. The length of the blouse was roomy enough to move around in and the jacket was a snug by comfortable fit. Keira choose not to tie on the pink bowtie.

As she stepped out, the seamstress immediately stood up to inspect her. Keira met her mother's approving look over the older lady's head. She returned it with patient tolerance.

"You didn't put on the bowtie," Umino-san said, disprovingly. She took the length of pink cloth from Keira and beckoned the girl to bend down a bit. Keire obliged as the pink noose was wrapped under the collar of her blouse. The seamstress beamed at her. "That is much better. You're a model in our uniform."

Keira blushed slightly, but maintained a neutral expression, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the scrutiny from her mother and the seamstress.

"Very nice," Rinko offered, smiling slightly.

Keira dimpled before returning to the changing room. "Try on the short sleeve and vest." She heard Umino-san say.

It was met with the same satisfaction as the other uniform set. Umino had already made the extra uniforms with the same measurements. She had no doubt her clothes were not going to fit. In addition, Keira was issued a standard size P.E. (5) uniform. It was a green track suit, with a green-lined jersey shirt and shorts. The shorts looked really short and Keira had asked about that.

"Our larger sizes would fall off your waist," Umino told her. "You can always substitute it with another pair of shorts of the same color or wear tights underneath."

Keira simply nodded before inserting the extra uniforms into the huge back she carried. She glanced at her watch.

"Ryoma still has practice for another twenty minutes," she said looking around, trying to guess which direction the tennis courts were located.

Rinko gave her daughter an amused glance. Even if she wasn't playing professionally, tennis was deeply ingrained into her daughter's personality. "It's this way. I'm sure Ryoma wouldn't mind us watching the end of his practice. And you could meet your father's old tennis coach too."

* * *

They placed the uniforms in the car. Keira could hear the smack of tennis balls and urged her tolerant mother in that direction. The pair passed by the swimming pool and the gymnasium until they spotted the tall fences that surrounded the tennis courts.

An older woman with a long brown pony tail stood with her arms crossed watching the courts. She wore purple and white warm-ups. Suddenly she cupped her cup.

"Arai, watch that back hand! Control that spin!" she barked at a group of players dressed in blue jerseys.

"Hai, Sensei," came the contrite response.

Rinko approached the woman first. "Ryuzaki-sensei, you still have that voice." The woman turned and her eyes lit up with recognition. "Rinko-chan!" Ryuzaki Sumire greeted the other woman with an embrace. "Ryoma didn't mention you were stopping by. Then again, he was late. Tezuka-kun had him run laps."

Keira followed behind her mother and Ryuzaki's eyes widened slightly. The girl bowed respectfully. "I'm Ryoma's sister, Keira. It's nice to finally meet you, Ryuzaki-sensei."

The older woman waved away the politeness, reached up and grasped Keira's face with both hands. "I haven't seen you since you were but a baby in Rinko-chan's arms. You have the look of your father at your age."

Keira dimpled. "He doesn't let me forget it."

Ryuzaki released her and turned to the pair of them. "How is Nanjirou?"

"The same. Being a monk oddly suits him despite his behaviors," Rinko said.

Keira was watching the adjacent courts where the Seigaku Regular's practiced. "Ryoma said you have a strong team this year," she said, spotting the two boys that brought her brother home the other day.

Ryuzaki nodded. "We do. But it's going to take more than raw talent to win the nationals, but the boys are ready to reach the next level." She studied Keira's face. While the features echoed her fathers', her expression was a reflection of her mother's calm gaze. "Your experience would be helpful," Ryuzaki-sensei added after a moment's thought.

The girl turned sharply at her. Surprise was evident on her face at the coach's reference to her tennis background. Keira's expression clouded over. "I… I don't think I can," she replied softly, looking away.

Ryuzaki shrugged. "There isn't much more I can do for them, but encourage them to train harder." She watched Keira return to watching the regulars, this time her expression unreadable. Rinko looked worried.

The tennis coach excused herself. She felt a little bad for bringing up Echizen Keira's professional career. Ryuzaki had been watching the girl's rise through the professional ranks and she couldn't let Keira pass by without asking at least once. It would be beneficial in unlocking all the untapped potential in Seigaku's tennis club, they would need all the help they could muster.

* * *

Keira followed her mother to watch the regular's practice. There were nine boys, eight of them were playing singles matches. A tall youth with square glasses was walking up the courts, writing into a green notebook.

"They really do have potential, don't they?" Rinko commented, watching the closest pair. She was no stranger to tennis talent, as it seems to run in her family.

Keira only murmured some affirmative, trying to suppress her curiosity to really _look_ at the Seigaku team's form. She found her brother at the very last court playing against one of the boys that brought him home yesterday. _Fuji Shuusuke_, Keira mentally recalled. The slender boy played with practiced unpredictability as he followed a lob with a drop shot instead of a hard smash confusing Ryoma's footwork. Keira couldn't help but grin. Ryoma would realize what his senpai was doing eventually. Not today though.

Her brother spotted his mother and Keira as he was switching courts with Fuji. His senpai followed his gaze and waved upon recognizing Keira.

Keira returned the wave with a smile.

"One of the boys who brought Ryoma home yesterday," Keira explain to her mother.

Practice ended five minutes later with Ryuzaki-sensei's voice echoing throughout the courts. Trained and disciplined, the team members began to clean up balls and do some cool-down stretches.

Seeing the two woman standing at the gate, several of the regulars paused. Ryoma walked around his teammates and walked directly towards them.

"Yo," he said with an impish smile.

"Yo." Keira mimicked her brother's tone perfectly, complete with smile. She looked over her brother's shoulder at the approaching team captain. "_Gomen _(6), Tezuka-san, it was my fault that Ryoma was late," she said apologetically bowing.

"_Ii n darou_ (7)," he replied, returning the bow politely. He gave Ryoma a pointed look.

Though normally stubborn, Ryoma apparently greatly respected the captain and obligingly introduced his mom and sister to the team.

"This is my mom and my sister," he said without inflection.

There were varying degrees of surprise as they were not expecting to meet their elusive first year's family. They all knew who his father was. However, they did not know he had a sister.

Rinko smiled at the boys. "It's good to meet the team Ryoma plays with. Please take care of him."

"Of course, Ochibi no Oneesan (8)!" Kikumaru exclaimed with a peace sign. "We're his senpai!"

Rinko laughed. Keira was thankful that her darker skin tone would mask her blush behind the fence.

"Eiji-senpai, that's Echizen's mom," Momoshiro told the third year.

Kikumaru's face nearly matched the color of his hair and the other regulars laughed.

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

_(1)A canon Kikumaru saying with his cat-like traits such as saying "nya"_

_(2)Mamushi means viper, another POT canon. Just translating the scatter of Japanese throughout the story_

_(3)Zannen means "unfortunately"_

_(4)From my understanding, in some schools, uniforms can differ depending on your grade level within the same school. There's nothing that says Seigaku does this, but I did it anyways since I didn't like the petticoat uniform that Sakuno and Tomoka wears – it's a personal opinion. So I created a 3__rd__ year uniform for Keira_

_(5)P.E. physical education. Just restating the obvious because I was using an acronym_

_(6)Gomen means "sorry" (casual)_

_(7)Ii n darou means "it's fine." The manner is how Tezuka says it in the anime and manga_

_(8)Ochibi no Oneesan means "Ochibi's sister." The "no" is a possessive particle in Japanese_


	7. Chapter 7: Palmsized Burgers

**Author's 2 cents**

_I must apologize if my writing is getting dry, I'm definitely trying to keep the story going. Also I'd like to mention that I know the anime makes our loveable TeniPuri boys seem like DBZ tennis players (Super saiyan lvl 4), but to keep it somewhat more realistic, let's just say that there's a good reason why pros are pros and that Ryoma only won national junior tournaments (but not necessarily the US junior title.)_

* * *

**Lost Within Myself**

**Palm sized burgers**

Rinko excused herself to speak with Ryuzaki-sensei. She gave Keira a slight squeeze on her arm as Kikumaru Eiji bolted from the tennis courts.

Keira found her self vis-à-vis with a very apologetic red-head who bowed so low that his head nearly touched his knees.

"Ochibi no Oneesan,_hounto ni gomensai_!(1)" he said, distress evident in his voice.

Ryoma's older sister stood there for a moment, unsure how to accept the apology. She really wasn't that offended by Kikumaru's honest mistake. The resemblance between Ryoma and their mother was strong and Rinko Echizen looked much younger than her years.

"Kikumaru-san,_daijoubu _(2)," Keira said gently, touching the red-head's shoulder.

Wide blue eyes gazed beseechingly into kind golden ones. "Really, you aren't mad?"

Keira chuckled and shook her head. "I was surprised, that's all. My mother has been mistaken as my sister before as well."

Kikumaru made a face. "If it were any of my sisters, I'd be dead now."

"Eiji, don't exaggerate. You're sisters' aren't that bad," Oishi said joining his doubles partner.

Kikumaru gave Oishi a long look.

The vice-captain scratched his head "Maybe a beating but I doubt they'd kill you," he reasoned.

Someone cleared his throat.

They all turned to Inui. His glasses obscured his eyes and his lips were set to a thin line. He held up a glass.

Everyone blanched, taking an unconscious step away from him, eyeing the INUI SPECIAL VEGETABLE JUICE VERSION 2 warily.

"Echizen, you were late for practice today." Inui offered him the glass.

"_Yada_!" Ryoma protested. "I've barely recovered from yesterday. You want to explain this to my mom?"

The threat of parental involvement did not deter the tall data collector. The glass vile concoction hovered steadily before the first year who glared at it with undisguised fear.

"I'll drink it."

Heads pivoted sharply at Echizen Keira.

"My brother was late because of me," she explained, her tone reasonable. "I'll take responsibility."

"Oneechan…" Ryoma was openly relieved and he gave Keira a rare look of gratefulness.

"Keira-san, that isn't necessary," Kawamura said, taking a step to place himself between Keira and the Inui Juice.

Ryoma studied his sister's face. Curiosity lurked behind her thin mask of responsibility. As much as Ryoma loved his sister, he would rather take a bullet for her than down another glass of Inui Juice. Catching Inui's glasses (the sunlight hid his eyes) he said, "Oneesan's serious."

The other regulars looked at Tezuka who merely stared impassively back at them, before turning to Keira.

"This isn't necessary, Keira-san."

"I insist."

She reached for the glass.

With reflexes that rivaled a cat on a mouse, Inui Sadaharu immediately flipped open his green data notebook. He had never tested his creations on a girl._ This will be good data._

Sniffing it, Keira wrinkled her nose. She caught a swirling incompatible mixture of various herbs and leafy greens. Raising it slightly in a mock toast, she brought the rim of the class to her lips.

And drank. The viscous fluid disappeared between her parted lips.

The Seigaku Regulars could only stare at the girl, watching with intense concentration as the volume of Inui Juice decreased.

Without so much as a twitch, Keira handed the empty glass to Inui who frowned thoughtfully. She felt the aftertaste in her mouth and found nine pairs of eyes waiting for her reaction.

"It could use a bit of sweetness, Inui-san. Maybe honey?"

Kawamura's jaw dropped open. "That's scarier than 'burning mode.'"

"Echizen no oneesan…" Kaidou began to say, surprise sticking in his throat.

"… is invincible!" Momoshiro finished his rival's thought. It didn't escape their upper classman that the two were synchoronized.

Fuji's smile was wide. "It's refreashing, isn't it?"

Keira gave the shorter boy a strained smile, the only indication that she may have been experiencing ill effects. "It sure is," she replied drolly.

Ryoma studied her under his cap. His sister remained alert, healthy, and _conscious._ While he wasn't as surprised as his teammates, he admitted in his conscience that he was a tad bit disappointed.

* * *

"Six cheeseburgers," Ryoma told the cashier. 

"Six?!" Kikumaru eeped, looking morosely into his wallet.

"Six?!" Keira exclaimed, staring at her little brother.

As Momoshiro placed his order of another six cheese burgers, Ryoma turned to his sister.

"The burgers are about a third of the size of an American burger," the golden eyes boy explained reasonably. "And you know I normally ordered two burgers over there."

"Six though?" Keira repeated, still surprised. She wasn't a big fan of WcDonald's but six cheeseburgers sounded like a lot, even if they were small. As a professional athlete, Keira had to watch what went into her diet. She glanced over at their red-headed companion who was counting the cash in his thin wallet.

"Don't worried about, Eiji-senpai. Oishi-senpai ends up covering the other half of the bill," Ryoma explained as if it was the fairest situation in the world.

After practice, Kikumaru had offered to treat Keira to food because he still felt bad for mistaking her for Ryoma's mother. The girl had tried to turned the offer down but Ryoma had nudged her side with a sharp elbow and Kikumaru insisted that he wanted to treat. As Kikumaru's voice grew louder with each request, it turned out to be a Seigaku Regular's outing. Kawamura had to return to his family's sushi restaurant to help his father and looked sad at missing out on the extra outing. Fuji promised to visit him afterwards. Kaidou and Tezuka were the only ones who didn't invite themselves to go, but Fuji managed to convince Tezuka saying that a captain must be social as well. The young captain had no choice but to accompany them. He took his captain duties very seriously, Keira thought.

Echizen Rinko had just smiled and shooed her children off to join their friends, reminding Ryoma that Keira had yet to explore the area so he could keep an eye on her. Keira bit back a grin as being escorted by her younger brother was rather amusing. Much to the others' surprise, Ryoma actively pointed out places and landmarks out to his sister. The first year almost became an entirely different person in his sister's presence.

Fuji Shuusuke stepped around Ryoma to order another three burgers with wasabi mayonnaise. Keira glanced up at the menu to verify she had heard right.

_I must be too American,_ she thought wryly to herself as she saw the extra sauce options.

"Have you ordered anything yet, Keira-san?" Oishi asked, standing beside her.

Keira shook her head. "About the bill… I think I'd like to pay for part of it," she offered, mentally counting the number of cheeseburgers ordered. Even though the burgers were a lot smaller than the ones in America, they still cost the same amount.

Oishi waved her off. "Ah, don't worry about that. We're all contributing. That's why Kikumaru invited all us third years. It's not as much as it sounds."

"_Demo_(3)…"

The boy laughed. "Don't worry about it, Keira-san. It's our treat." Oishi gestured with his chin at the menu. "So what would you like?"

Keira ended up ordering two cheeseburgers and a sesame side salad with the encouragement of Seigaku's vice captain. They all managed to squeeze into a large circular booth in the corner, with their pile of tennis bags at taking over the adjacent booth.

Fuji offered Keira one of his wasabi packets. She politely declined earning approving nods from the other boys. The tensai just shook his head and continued to devour his burger merrily. Despite his slender frame, Fuji Shuusuke definitely had a teenage boy's appetite.

"You weren't kidding." Keira had unwrapped one of her burgers. It fit in the center of her palm.

Ryoma looked over at her from his vantage point in the middle of booth. "Told ya'," he managed to say with his mouth full.

Keira could finish the entire burger in two bites. And she did, earning another round of approval from her companions. There was something about WcDonald's cheeseburgers that satisfied the most specific of taste buds. However, she could not help but anticipate the ill effects that may occur later that evening. She couldn't comprehend as she watched her brother finish his second burger with relish.

"So you must have arrived from America recently," Momoshiro said after taking a long drink.

"Early yesterday, actually," Keira replied.

"Is this your first time in Japan?" Oishi asked her. "I have cousins in America, and they can't speak a word of Japanese."

Keira's dimple deepened in amusement at Oishi's comment. "I came once when I was very young, but only to visit. Our –'' she pointed at her and Ryoma, "—mother and grandfather made sure that we could speak Japanese. We also spoke Japanese at home in America."

"That's really cool," Kikumaru said. He threw an arm around Ryoma. "You can do my English homework, Ochibi."

Ryoma shot him a that said never-in-your-life.

"Eiji, you can't ask a kohai to help you with your homework," Oishi pointed out.

Kikumaru pouted. "I know, I know. But English is so hard. My tongue doesn't move that way!"

Fuji turned to Keira. "Are you going to school here or do you work?"

Keira smiled. "School. Hopefully I won't be working for a long time."

The girl wondered if a professional tennis career was work. It was certainly a career option for the best players in the world as the top earnings were usually prize winnings in the hundreds of thousand dollar range. Keira's own winnings were chump change compared to seeded players. Hardly enough to make a living off of and she was only fourteen. Oftentimes, Keira had to remind herself that she was only fourteen.

"What are you studying?" Tezuka asked curiously. It was his first time comment since they got to the burger joint. Seigaku's tennis captain seemed to be keen on education as well as tennis.

Keira placed down the burger she was about to bite into. "I'm not sure. History, math, science," she guessed. She looked around the table, "What is normally taught in third year middle school?"

Silence replied to Keira's answer as she saw looks of astonishment from the other boys. Ryoma just shook his head, keeping his mouth from pulling into a grin by stuffing it with one of Momoshiro's burgers. The second year didn't even notice. Keira didn't look like a college student to Ryoma, but then again, he was her brother. It's nearly impossible to see her in another person's standpoint. Sure, she was taller than most girls - at least in Japan - at her age, and an athlete's lifestyle had given her a rather toned physique. But for Ryoma, Keira was Keira. He did enjoy watching her surprise his teammates though.

Inui's face disappeared behind his notebook as he flipped through previous pages, adjusting some of the notes he had made. Keira's eyes narrowed on the taller boy who promptly blushed at the attention.

"You're a third year, middle school student?" Kikumaru exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I thought you were a - " He cut himself off, realizing he was about say that Keira looked older than she was. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice in one day.

"You're the new student that enrolled at Seigaku," Oishi realized. "I was told by the Headmaster during the student body meeting."

Keira nodded. "I'm starting at Seigaku on Monday."

**End Chapter 7**

* * *

_(1) Hontou ni gomenasai means "very very sorry."_

_(2) Daijoubu means "that's alright," "I'm fine," "it's ok"…_

_(3) Demo means "but"_


	8. Chapter 8: Father Knows Best

_Ayztis has aged a considerable amount since the last time she updated this story. Alright, no more 3rd person references. This chapter is more of a filler to set up Keira's mindset as she starts at Seigaku in the following chapters. I do have a grand story and plan in place for all the characters of PoT. You will start seeing characters from other fond animes such as Bleach and Hikaru no Go. Alot of the events and cultural implications I write about are based on experiences that I've personally had or heard of. Please feel free to leave a critique or question and I promise to get back to you. _

_Even after all these years, I still receive positive and constructive reviews on this story and it has motivated me again to write. Thank you!_

**Chapter 8: Father Knows Best**

Keira had a method for handling large amounts of work contrary to popular advice. She preferred to handle the most difficult of tasks first and finish up with the easier ones. She theorized that since motivation was highest at the beginning of a chore, it's best to get the most distasteful out of the way. Keira had always been a hard-worker. She believed that any skill was obtainable through practice, dedication, and perseverance. This include the skill to catch up with two weeks worth of material for six subjects in less than two days.

Two weeks in two days. Keira's head fell onto the note book with a smack. For an itsy, bitsy, tiny bit... Keira wished she never met Oishi Shuichirou. The rest of her was very grateful for his thoughtfulness - albeit at Tezuka Kunimitsu's expense - at insisting that she try to catch up with the schoolwork she missed.

* * *

Her brother's tennis vice captain had half-risen out of his seat, his kind eyes wide with realization after Keira told them she was starting at Seishun Gakuen Chuutobu the next Monday. Somehow Inui Sadaharu knew the home base she was assigned to forcing Oishi to transfer his gaze onto their captain. Keira had never seen such intricate silent communication before. She swore that Tezuka Kunimitsu hardly twitched an eyelid. It was by reading Oishi's expression that Keira deduced that Tezuka was also in Class I and she found relief that she knew at least one person in her home base. She wasn't expecting them to be friends, but a familiar face was always comforting in a new environment. Tezuka had simply nodded and Oishi reassured her that she'll have all the help she needed to catch up with the material. Keira's objections were pointed as she didn't mind being two weeks behind as she had nothing else to do with her time but school. As a third year transfer student starting late, the chances of her becoming too involved with any school clubs were unlikely.

Keira truly did not want the help. Especially from people she just met. Ryoma wasn't any help and just shrugged when Keira beseeched him with a silent plea. Her sense of obligation was strong and she didn't want to owe anyone after just moving. It struck her sense of balance wrong. However, Oishi was insistent and his teammates pressed their eagerness to help. Fuji Shuusuke even volunteered to stop by Sunday to help with any material she was having difficulty with. The sincerity of their insistence touched Keira as she experienced very little of it, not because she was unfriendly, but because her only focus before now was the life of a professional athlete.

An hour past noon that Saturday found Keira following her brother's relaxed pose and Tezuka's straight back up the hill past their house. He lived in the adjacent neighborhood on the other side of the park. Ryoma was more curious than anything else as his captain led them through the front gate of his house and into the greeting of a slender, light haired woman who introduced herself as Tezuka's mother. In his baritone timbre, Tezuka explained each class they were assigned to and lent her his notes, including his graded assignments. She had bowed very low in gratitude while Ryoma had quipped that all she had to do was play tennis with them would be a good way to return the favor. Keira had just laughed weakly while simultaneously casting a sidelong evil eye on the shorter boy. Tezuka had not so much as blinked an eye and just told her to call if any of his notes were confusing.

So far, she did not have to call.

* * *

The sun was beginning its descent behind the horizon. The orange rays of light streamed between parted curtains onto her desk as Keira sat back up. Tezuka's notes were the most meticulously written notes she had ever seen. It reminded her of a drafter's script as she continued to read about the organization of the Japanese Parliament. Keira was terribly ignorant of such subject matters so she paid special attention to it. According to the schedule, they had a quiz on Tuesday. The material was too dense to her and she tried to draw out the relationship between officials and their political parties to no avail. It seemed that Tezuka had a habit of drawing polygonal shapes in the borders of his notes, Keira assumed these were the classes that he excelled in where he can afford his attention to wander. It was in his World History, Math, and Japanese notebooks. She noted that English had no auxiliary sketches.

Karupin decided at that moment to hop onto the desk rubbing his long fur against Keira's face. With her head still laying flat on the desk, she reached up and obligingly scratched the Himalayan behind his ear earning an appreciative tail salute. Fur was getting all over the Tezuka's notebooks as she stroked the happily writhing feline. With a resigning sigh, she took it as some kind of feline advice to take a break.

Keira leaned back against her chair and stretched her arms over her head. Watching Karupin's balled up form on Tezuka's notes, she hoped that the young tennis captain wasn't allergic to cats. She'll have to ask later. Most of her things were already organized as the bulk of her belongings were being shipped by her grandfather from California. Her room was rather bare.

Glancing at the clock to be informed it was half past four, Keira stepped out of her room in search of entertainment. Ryoma's door was opened and unoccupied. She had heard another male voice downstairs a couple hours back. Her brother must have gone out with one of his friends. No one was in the kitchen as it was too early to be preparing dinner. Nanako-neesan still wasn't home from school and it was a late night for Keira's mother. Rinko had mentioned something about a sensitive client over dinner the previous night but Keira was only half-paying attention. She considered prepping for dinner, but after a quick look into the refrigerator, she had no idea what to prepare. Since she had no one to hang out with, there was only one option. With foresight, Keira returned to her room to change out of her everyday pajamas - dubbed "home clothes" -- into a more athletic-friendly outfit.

The errant Buddhist monk known as Echizen Nanjirou was dressed in his habit and flipping through a magazine on the bell tower. The Buddhist temple that stood on top of the hill had belonged to the Echizen Family for several generations. The grounds were not large but the temple was well-built.

"Shouldn't you be monitoring the temple?" Keira asked. It was still amusing to her that her father was trained as a Buddhist monk. "It's not just a personal tennis court, you know."

"What makes you think I want to play tennis?" her father asked pugnaciously, crossing his arms. One of his magazines fell to the ground and opened.

Keira gasped as she saw the nudey picture of the slight Japanese model spread across two pages. Before Nanjirou could bend down to retrieve the offensive magazine, Keira swooped down first and picked it up. "Am I to assume that you want to go through these magazines together?" Her tone teasing. She flipped through a couple of pages, her brows frowning critically. "Really, Otoo-chan? With a woman as gorgeous as mom, you want to have ogling fantasies about these slips of girls?"

"I don't deserve to ogle someone as gorgeous as your mother. You can guarantee that I did at least twice, though," he added with a lewd smile.

It a moment for Nanjirou's implicit commet to sink into Keira's brain. She gasped in surprise. "Otoo-chan!"

Nanjirou plucked the magazine out of his daughter's hand. "If you didn't want to give your old man the time of the day, you should say so," he said petulantly. "And if you want to play tennis, you shouldn't sulk all day until someone asks you."

Keira shook her head resigning at her father while gathering her long, dark hair into a ponytail to tie it into a loose bun.

Then she grinned.

It was more of a smirk. Her golden gaze sharpened and one corner of her mouth lifted into a smooth arch causing her left dimple to deepen. It was a look that Echizen Nanjirou recognized and matched his daughter's cool confidence with arrogant bravado. The monk could not deny there was something almost divine about his children, particularly his oldest. He mentally thanked his wife for giving Keira her brains but thought it was almost unfair that she was also blessed with an unwholesome amount of athletic prowess. Talent was abundant in both Echizen children, but it was more focused on Echizen Keira. Where his son bursts with moments of pure, inherent skills, it was still untrained and unhoned. In his daughter, she was an artist that aims to master her craft, more like her mother, Nanjirou concluded wryly.

* * *

Nanjirou idly caressed the worn grip of his wooden racket. The shape of if hand was imprinted on the wooden hand as he crouched slightly anticipating Keira's serve. As much as he toyed with his children's tennis skills, the athlete on the opposite court was no joke and she knew exactly that unless pushed, they wouldn't have a fun game. While Nanjirou still had his intuition, experience, and innate skills, Keira's tennis acuity was recently sharpened by her, albeit short, professional tennis career. And of course the game has changed since his time. However, Keira was not armed with her customary silver and black racket instead, she too wielded an antiquated wooden racket.

Keira slowly bounced the ball. The racket was heavier than competition racket by far but it felt like an old friend as she brought the head up and delivered a fast serve. Her father was not yet past his prime and took two measured steps to his left to return. They rallied. The melody of swing pops a staccato of communication as the level of their play increased to a nearly telepathic level. Nanjirou ran towards the net and intercepted the drive into a sharp drop before Keira could respond to the rush.

The first point was scored.

The father watched his daughter frown slightly before he grabbed another ball and walked to opposite serving end. Nanjirou offered the most obnoxious grin he can manage. He knew it was going to take more than just winning the first point to help Keira understand herself. Truly, she was his flesh and blood after all.


End file.
